Assisted-drinking cups, which do not require the user to lift an open cup to his mouth can generally take two different forms. One particular type, referred to as a training cup, includes a liquid container with a lid that has a spout. The spout has a liquid outlet which can be opened by a mechanical manipulation or by suction from the user. Such cups are generally referred to as training cups because they assist in a child's development of being able to lift the cup and coordinate movement to position the spout in the infant's mouth.
In an alternative type of cup, a straw extends into the vessel through the lid. This enables the contents of the vessel to be consumed without having to tip the vessel.
These two different types of vessels have their particular uses depending upon the position and abilities of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drinking vessel which has increased functionality or at least provides the public with a useful choice over known drinking vessels. Alternative objects of the invention include the provision of a lid for a drinking vessel and/or the provision of a drinking conduit which provides increased functionality or at least provides the public with a useful choice over known products.
The foregoing prior art discussion is not to be taken as an admission of common general knowledge.